The Case of House and Hope
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: What happens when Dr.House falls ill? Will the team at PPTH be able to help him and a girl who has the same symptoms? Find out in this House, M.D. story! All reviews appreciated, All Updates as soon as possible.rnUPDATED! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Clinic Duty

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own House, M.D., or any of the characters in the show.**

**A/n- This is my second House, M.D., story, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Clinic Duty**

**House walked into his office at Princeton, Plainsboro, Teaching Hospital. As soon as he sat down he got a page, it read, "Clinic, Now!" "Must be from Cuddy, all the time needing me in that stupid Clinic." He thought and got up, put the pager down, and went the opposite way of the Clinic.**

**House saw Cuddy coming his way, he saw Wilson's office and slipped in, "Mind if I hide abit?" He asked and sat down on the couch. "Cuddy, and Clinic duty?" Wilson asked, he knew his friend, how much he despised Cuddy, and how much he hated Clinic duty.**

**"No, the big purple gorilla who needs a heart transplant." House said sarcasticly. "Oh, him, he's a grumpy man," he said getting up and heading to the door. "I'll try to hold her off," He turned back around to face his friend, "Have you been sleeping good lately?" "No." House thought, he hadn't been feeling good lately either, but he wasn't going to tell Wilson that. "Yeah, just fine, you?" "Yeah, and you better get a different hiding place, she'll search here soon."**

**"Thanks." House replied and laid down on the couch when Wilson left.**

**"Dr. Wilson, have you seen Dr. House?" Cuddy asked. "Not that I can tell, but I did see a cane going that direction, so?" "That's probably him, thanks." Cuddy headed down the hall and turned into another one.**

**House all of a sudden felt tired. He had been sick alot, but never fell asleep hiding from Cuddy. "Maybe, I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, then run away quickly, that should be enough time before she gets here." House thought and fell asleep.**

**Wilson had sensed House lying. He would always lie just to make his friend not worry, so Wilson had to look into his friend's eyes to tell the truth. He'd been that way in college, even when the 'accident' had occured on House's leg. Wilson walked back into his office to see House asleep, "Liar." He whispered and got a blanket to cover his friend up. "I'll go to the Clinic, and come back in about three hours to check on you." And with that, he left his sleeping friend.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What's wrong with Dr. House? Will Cuddy find him while he's asleep? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n-Hope you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing! I will have another chapter up as soon as possible! THANX! **

**-CklovesMe2040 **


	2. Still Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D., or any of the characters of the show.**

**Trilyluv-Thanx for reviewing! (Although you didn't log me out before you did it.) Thanx again!**

**HOUSEfan-Thanx for the review, I updated on my other story as well. Thanx once again!**

**-CklovesMe2040**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanx for reading it, here's the next chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Still Sleeping.**

**"So what's the problem, Hope Sullivan?" Dr. Wilson asked and walked into Exam Room three. "I've been tired lately, and not feeling so well." Hope said. Dr. Wilson checked the teen out, nothing! "I'm going to have blood tests run on you, just in case, wait here." Dr. Wilson went out into the hallway and found a nurse. "Go to exam room three, do two blood tests, and send her home, send the tests to the lab on floor three." he said and got onto an elevator to go to his office.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He walked in and his friend was still asleep, "That's unusual." He thought, he wasn't even expecting to find Greg here. He started to shake Greg awake. Greg woke with a start and stared at Wilson. How long had he been asleep? "Youv'e been asleep for three hours, if you'd like to know."**

**"Oh no!" House thought, Wilson had caught him asleep, now he's gonna get the 'Are you sure your okay, you liar?' speech. "Oh, I, um, was hiding from Cuddy." he said. "House, you never fall asleep hiding, what's wrong?" **

**"You want to get some lunch?" House said changing the subject. "Done got you some, it's on your desk in your office." Wilson replied. "Oh, okay, well, see-ya." House stood up, but was feeling dizzy, and fell back down on the couch. "Are you sure your okay?" Wilson asked trying to help House. "Yeah mom, now hand me my cane." House took his cane and walked to his office.**

**He looked down at the container on his desk. "Is that a soup or a salad?" he thought and put it down, not hungry anymore, and picked up his pager. There was five messages all from Cuddy, but the last said she gave up, because Wilson did three hours. House felt worse than he did before he fell asleep, and more tired. He laid down on his couch and fell asleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wilson went to the lab, worried about his friend, and checked the blood results. "That's unusual." he said adn went outside to the nurses office. "Call Hope Sullivan and tell her I need her to come to the E.R." Wilson decided to call a meeting and paged everyone on his way to the meeting hall.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Why is House so tired? What is wrong with Hope? Find out in the next chapter!**

**A/n-Thanx for reading this chapter! Stay posted for more!**

**-CklovesMe2040**


	3. An emergency,

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own House, M.D. or any of the characters of the show.

**A/n-** Sorry, I have been really busy with several other storys! Thanx for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I hope that you will like this chapter!

**Chapter 3: An Emergency. **

Dr. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron, sat in the meeting room, waiting for House. "Where is he?" Cameron asked. "Probably hiding from Cuddy, I'll check his office. be right back." Wilson said and got up to go find House.

Wilson walked to House's office. He knocked on the door. No answer. He walked in and saw House asleep, again. His pager was in the floor beside him. Wilson took the pager, and put it on Greg's desk. He turned back to where Greg was sleeping, he didn't look so well. He felt his head, it was burning up! Wilson started shaking House to get him up. No response.

He checked his pulse, slow, there, but slow. He wasn't breathing. He got out his pager, and sent a message to Foreman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wilson wants us to meet him in the E.R. room eight, it says it's urgent." Foreman said. "What do you think is wrong?" Cameron asked. "I don't know." Chase replied. "I guess that the only way to find out is

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked into the room they saw Dr. House. "What happened to him?" Cameron asked and ran over to Wilson and House with Chase and Foreman close behind.

"He was asleep in his office, and I tried to wake him up. He wasn't breathing so I rushed him here." "Get two blood tests, I need another bottle of oxygen, stat, we have to get him breathing." Chase said. Foreman checked House's pulse, "Get the paddles ready, we might need them." All of a sudden House took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes.

"House can you hear me?" Chase asked. House tried to answer, but couldn't, he nodded his head, 'yes'. "Can you talk?" Chase asked. He shook his head, 'no'. "Are you feeling any pain?" Chase asked. 'Yes', House nodded. He hurt everywhere, but couldn't say anything or open his eyes to see anyone.

"Okay, Dr. House, we're going to give you a sedative so you can sleep, we're doing some blood tests, do you understand?" Chase asked. House nodded 'yes', and felt the sedative go into his arm, and soon fell asleep.

Chase, Cameron, Foreman, and Wilson stood there taking deep breaths of relief. "That should keep him out a few hours, but we will have to take him off his vicodin, until we find out what's wrong." Cameron stated. "You know that will kim." Wilson said. "I know, but a mixture of medicine could really kill him." Cameron replied. "Let's go to the meeting room 'till the blood goes to the lab." Wilson said and they left House to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson was standing in the lab looking over House's results and Hope's. "Interesting, very interesting...," he said as he walked out of the lab and over to the nurse's desk. "I need you to call a Ms. Hope Sullivan, Tell her that she needs to come to the hospital right away, it's urgent." Wilson said while he walked to the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allright Hope Sullivan, what seems to be the problem?" Chase asked while sitting down and looking at the young twenty-one year old's chart. "I really have no clue, your the one who called me and told me to come, so you tell me." she replied. Just then Chase looked up at the girl, he had never seen anyone more beautifal in his whole intire life! "Oh, um, I'm sorry. Dr. Wilson told us that you should come in, I just wasn't expecting you to be at the clinic...," Chase stated. "I'm Dr. Chase." he said as extending a hand to the girl. "Right, and I'm Hope Sullivan, and I'm confused...," she said. "Right, um, I need to get you to the E.R., and run some tests." Chase said while grabbing a wheel-chair from the hall.

"What's wrong with me Dr. Chase?" she asked while getting in the wheel-chair. "I don't know Ms. Sullivan, I really, truly, don't know." Chase replied while wheeling Hope to the elevator.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **I know, I know, that chapter was short! Well, you see, I lost the third and fourth chapters, and I'm just winging it. Sorry! I hope that everyone liked this chapter, and hey, I made no cliffe this time, that's a relief, right? See ya guys later, bye!


End file.
